Beast Or Yautja
by Kauket Black Shadow
Summary: What if Werewolves and Yautja cross paths? It all starts with Jade, A Alune. also a werewolf who's up to taking challenges.
1. Prelude

Prelude/ Half of Chapter One

Author's Note: I don't own Predator. But I own the werewolf race and the characters. I hope you will enjoy my story, which is my first. May Luna guide you! Im editing stuff to make it sound half-way nice. Alright peeps. Also Im diving you people into the culture of the alune.

Prelude

_My name is Jade Alura FaintCall also in the human world my name would be Jade Campbell. Things change. I'm a werewolf, we call ourselves the ' Elemental Alunes'. The children of Anubis and Luna, we hunt and kill for the gods of our race. Yet there are 7 breeds of wolf and two other species of alune such as the Celestial Alune and the Alignment Alune. I'm a White Paw, the fighters and hunters of the Alune society. Having double lives are difficult, but having one more makes it harder. I'm a student who learned to fight many with a large beam (Created from Spirit Energy), like spear called 'Tsuji'. Yet, learning about such art is hard. I lead a life of being a schoolgirl in San Diego, California. But, these things called 'Predators' managed to drug me. Make me a half-breed. There are 4 more alunes that have been turned into half-breeds, and other packs that belong to another clan. Maybe a pack will arise; no werewolf turned into a half-breed of some alien species would be able to go back in Alune society. Maybe I might have a crazy chance!_

Two-masked beast stood before each other, femine frame showing they were both female. Wolfen tail swaying back and fourth. The mask a decorated with symbols and a golden silk that was light relaxed on the loose hair almost looked human-like. Two curved holes shined with the blazing eyes of battle. The homid beasts were still like the humans but wolf, wearing traditional golden battle armor, which covered both breast and abdomen and lower regions. Small golden rings close to the hind leg. Pawed wolf feet ready to launch at each other. Large brightly-colored sticks with a crystal dagger point in the hands as they awaited the order to fight from the looks they were 8'6" both of the competitors were in some way. The two had separate pelt black and white. The room was dark brown color and completely empty yet full of Alunes. Many gazes glanced at the two fighters glowing rainbow pairs watched them patiently.

"FIGHT!" barked a voice in Alune tongue.

The masked beasts quickly went on offence. The black golden fighter quickly sending the flat side of her spear to the other's head. The white fighter quickly blocked and used the sharper side to send the black fighter's staff out her hands. The black fighter quickly side-stepping as her opponent slashed at the air. Missing her neck and her hair. The white wolf almost tumbled and fell, trying to regain her balance. But, the fighter quickly twirled her left spear to get white wolf off her feet. Turning around she brought her spear close to white wolf's furry neck. The black wolf slowly took off her Anubis like mask revealing wolves' face. Dark amber eyes looking straight at her opponent like daggers.

" Your Tsuji fighting is improving, Jade! You will learn how too active your Tsuji soon or maybe today! You can take me out completely and maybe our mother! " Complimented the white wolf with a small smirk as she took of her mask to reveal brown eyes. It was all in a series of growls and barks yet it was completely wolfen tongue. The Alune language quite different more complex then this..

"Thanks, Erika. Is my short practice lesson with the pack done? I need to get too human junior high. FAST!" The black wolf answered quickly in thanks and in much hurry, taking the pointed crystal dagger away from Erika's throat.

"Yes, you can go my sister. Return soon! You will need the true lesson to finally use your Tsuji." Erika got on her feet like an acrobat and bowed. Jade returned the bow and slowly Jade walked out into the woods her human backpack in her right furry hand. A large bear guardian protected the woods for the Alunes in this area, so she could and possibly stay in this form for awhile. Jade's ear seemed to pick up a sound of branches rustling. _What was that? _The rustling stopped for a moment. Jade snarled quietly to herself her maw still smooth. She needed to change back, but who was that? Slowly began to change her maw slowly returned back into a lean face of black skin and still her amber eyes. Her hairs on her neck, and pelt slowly returned back into her body. Her hair was close to her back. Her tail slowly returning into her spine as she still had her femine shape. Her feet and hands completely human as she hurried to get her clothes on. Jade was now wearing some faded blue jeans and a shirt with happy bunny saying 'I'm not listening'. Jade quickly got her brush and putting her hair in a long ponytail. Jade quickly got her watch it was 8: 30!

"Oh, CRAP! I'm late!" Jade yelped.

With her werewolf speed that seemed to reflect on her she darted to school. _I don't want be late to Mac. D's (Mr.Donald) mythology class! I bet that human love to fail me in that class. But the weird thing is that rustling in the trees. Who the hell cares, but RUN!_

' Annevales Junior HighSchool' too many jungle animals. It's like the survival of the fittest but with reputation. Jade was almost sliding on the ground like rollerskate, to get to the classroom door grabbing the knob. She quickly ducked into the class crawling but a lean man with a vest and under that a blue striped shirt and his pants blue mumbled and said " We know your late. Find a seat Ms. Campbell." Said the teacher in the most boring way as possible. The class started to giggle. _This is going to be a long day.._ Jade sighed, taking a seat in the back.

**Author's Note: Well, sorry for no Predator action but at least you got a full stream of Jade's life. Yeah? Next chapter, I promise then the real stuff begins.**


	2. Captured

Chapter Two: Captured

Author's Note: Finally a review. You people look on the light side of things. MWHAAA! Anyway, we shall proceed on with my story.

* * *

Jade sighed to herself her black hair resting 'pon her shoulders. She was sitting on a bench near her house and also very close to the dojo. _Humming, Ah that did so much good for her troubles._ Jade started to hum the lyrics of Breaking_ A Habit _By Linkin Park. One eye opened to see where she was going as her o_f_f into the Forest Dojo that was hidden. Jade stopped singing, as she was meet by Erika and a timber wolf that was standing on two legs with glistening amber eyes. Erika was in Warrior Form smiling wolfishly to Jade. The timber wolf watched Jade quietly the first to speak was Erika. 

"Jade, my fair sister your Tsuji has awoken. Are you ready? Our Dragga is attending with us, remember concentration always help" Erika asked in a very serious tone.

Jade smirked quietly to herself and nodded.

"I'm ready!" Jade said confidently to her sister.

Erika smiled to jade then to the timber wolf. The two werewolves bickered amongst themselves. Then Erika motioned to jade to get ready to fight. The timber wolfess watching quietly.

"Remember. Only Danger can bring your Tsuji up, once you get use to it. It can be raise anytime." Erika said.

Erika seemed to stop moving as small flicker of blue light appears from her hands then slowly shaping into two spears of blue energy. Jade looked at Erika in total disbelief.

" Concentrate sister. It will come in all due time. Maybe not today but it is awake." Erika said softly. The blue energy spears crackled.

Jade concentrated slowly concentrated. She couldn't find anything of her hidden energy. Jade growled animal-like quietly to herself. She was still in human form. The timber wolf sighed wolfishly.

"It's hard… Maybe my Tsuji is waiting for its time to come." Jade replied with a hint of disgust and anger.

Erika nodded, dismissing her with a flash of her hand.

"You need time. Get some fresh air. You can't stay in human form forever." Erika added with a little concern.

Jade bowed to Erika and then quickly walked out of the dojo stretching her legs. Jade began to change into warrior form. When you first change in Alune society the change will hurt like hell. Sometimes it's possible that you could die. But after the first change it will be just an itching sensation. An aroma of smells casted upon her nostrils. Everything smelled perfectly fine. Jade looked around carefully. She heard something! What was it? Jade walked slowly away from the dojo. Hearing footsteps behind her, a strange cinnamon but musky scent seemed to follow her. Jade growled savagely. _ Who is following me? If they don't show themselves now, I'm going to rip their head off, sooner or later. _Standing defensively she awaited for her little guest. Seeing nothing she snorted and continued to walk on, anyways. _A wolf knows its forest maybe some stupid squirrels or those annoying young males trying to fool with me. There's been plenty of weird and unnatural scents around this forest that make me want to barf. _Jade continued her walk and head first into some plated armor of something. Jade almost was losing her balance but regained it back.

"My nose, that hurt like thorns!" Jade snarled, as she was rubbing her nose.

Jade finally looked straight at the thing, and backing up two spaces to meet her back with another figure who seemed to appear that looked the same. _PAIN, OH THE PAIN! _Jade yelped out her eyes looked straight at the first man-like creature.

The creature was wearing armor over it private regions and place that she could make a fatal blow at somewhat covered. It's face covered by a mask that had sharp edges Celtic-like markings seemed curved into it. Its body was amazingly in fit or over fit with muscles. Black netting covering it body and obsidian dreadlocks decorated in golden brackets settling on its shoulders. It hands had orange tiger like pattern reptilian skin showing up here and there. It claws were obsidian, too. Also it seemed to have heavy silver metal sandal with spikes. On it's wrist was some kind of gauntlet. The other had spiked corners on it's mask.

Jade snarled. Her wolf instincts were getting her and her human fear. She was going to fight if her life depended on it. With almost fast movement she quickly uppercut the humanoid creature. It was quickly blocked by it reptilian hand holding her wrist. Jade was astonished.

"You couldn't have blocked that!" she sounded almost like a broken record. This was too much. That thing looked pathetically slow. Her hair was standing at an end. Something was quickly smacked against her throat, a flow of pain washed over her. Causing her to yelp. Jade swayed as the thing let go of her wrist. She was feeling quite sleepy. _What's happening? I feel incredibly sleepy. I'm losing my warrior form. Damn it all. _Jade's thoughts streamed across her head like a neon sign.

"Damn you…" she whispered her last words as she landed with a large thud on the ground slowly having her human form return to her. The world went black before her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks people for the reviews.**


	3. Once ‘wolf, now hybrid ‘wolf

Chapter Three: Once 'wolf, now hybrid 'wolf

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review, and Review that is what you should do! Because Jadey Wadey will get crazy on your patay. Just kidding thanks for the reviews and please review the story.**_

-Enter Subconscious Mind State-

"_I'm dead. I swear, I'm dead._"

Jade was in a dark place. Total blackness was what was here.

"_Somebody, anybody, come on._" Jade was speaking in clearly wolf language. Yet, somehow she was in wolf form fully. Jade was the size of a dire wolf. _Maybe she was in the Abyss _Jade thought carefully herself. Jade snorted and reclined to her haunches. Her wolfen ears twitching in discomfort. Jade looked up to see a door in the darkness. Jade blended perfectly in the dark but her amber eyes glowed in the dark.

"_What of all Luna?" _Jade exclaimed. Jade's tail twitching like a snake ready to strike. Jade hesitated her subconscious telling her a direct order of "NO! YOU WILL GET KILLED". Jade ignored the voice and padded over to the door. It seemed to open by it-self. _The light is pretty bright. _Jade said in a matter-a-fact tone. Jade slowly walking into the door. Something will await her at the other side.

-End of Subconscious Mind State-

Jade slowly began to come to her senses. Her body was working fine but she couldn't move a dame thing! She could smell the scent again, but she couldn't pinpoint the exact direction, because it was everywhere. Jade was placed on some kind of table with some kind of texture of pelt. She felt a cold rush of air hit her. She was naked, that means she in human form!

_DAMN! _Jade screeched in her head. Hand of some warmth grabbed her hand with force but careful enough to NOT rip her arms off. Slowly she felt her arm clean off then there was a pause. Clicking and more clicking then finally something entered her veins, it was a needle! What was happening! She needed to get up. Jade trying to get up but she couldn't flinch one bit. She felt completely useless, and her body was hurting like hell. Slowly she began to feel extreme pain like first change. Jade slipped out a wolf-like snarl.

_I can handle this._ Jade thought quietly. She couldn't she began to lose all subconscious wandering into her abyss.

Predator POV

Yucande watched the 'Atra'matde' (also my made up word in yautja for 'Werewolf') quietly. Followed by the snarl. It seemed that the Atra'matde was suffering from the change. From stories he heard they were quite hard to find. They managed to catch young Atra'matde (Barely). They were always challenging after the incident with one clan that one of its young bloods was somehow accepted among the society of werewolves, yet they were attempting to create yautja/werewolves to hunt them down and help in other high hunts and in war. Yucande was in the status of a Blooded Yautja. Of course, he hated the idea of having something suffer. His elder told him he was soft in a joking way, but often he was sly and went on hunts or in this case missions. They were the only one authorized to hunt down these species.

"Looking at your Atra'matde, Yucande?" asked a tall yautja of speckled dots on his creamy skin just a little bit taller then Yucande his name was Blade, a warrior who helped him captured the Atra'matde

" Yeah, she pretty different from your experiment Blade, she might have the capacity to beat your Atra'yukae (This is the word for 'Werewolf/Yautja Hybrid)." Yucande added.

"Ha! We will see to that after her 'Anokae'(First Change for Hybrid Werewolves)." Blade added looking at the brown-skinned human werewolf then looking at Yucande. They were both wearing their mask.

"Yeah, the Anokae." Yucande said sheepishly.

Blade walked out of the room. Leaving Yucande to the new Atra'yukae. Yucande study her quietly. She did have an interesting shape, and she had some striking black and glossy hair that was completely straight, and in the way soft to touch. Of course her other form was quite well interesting if he had to say. Yucande quietly got the female a bikini-like tank top and a loincloth that covered up to the ankle. Yucande looked at the female Atra'yukae one more time and exited the room.

Predator's POV End

_**Ugh… Writer's Block is in affect now.**_


	4. Crazy Alune Part 1

Chapter Four: Crazy Alune Part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry to keep people hanging or if there is some people I kept hanging. I promise. More chapters when it the June 16. I'm out of school and promotion from 6th grade! Well, Also thank you Warlordomega, Stormseer88, Shero and xeno-bot for your wonderful reviews. Work with me people! Please I want more reviews (Not to sound braggy)! Please with cyber chocolate sundae with a big cyber cherry on the top and caramel and with nuts! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, but I own the characters and Alunes!**

_They haven't killed me. _Jade awakened with a start, she was drenched in her sweat and she felt like she was in a hit and run. Also, she felt a new presence 'pon her soul but she dismissed it she actually really didn't care. Jade knew she was still naked. _Oh, leave the 'wolf to be naked. Perverts. _Jade snarled putting her arms around her breast she looked around the room. Where was she actually, and what's up with the needle! _That creature! The buff creature thing at that! _Jade thought over the past events. Looking at her side she found a bra top-shirt and a green leopard pattern skirt loincloth. Jade raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. Jade was only a 15 year old wearing a bikini thingy!

" Ah, little primitive aren't we?" Jade chuckled softly and put on the 'clothes'.

After, getting the 'clothes' on. Jade felt a temporary lost of connection with her wolfen self. It was a thing that an Alune had. The wolf of herself remains in her soul and guides her but yet has a mind of it own. Which she was normally battling with her wolfen side for dominance, and she manage to control her wolfen side completely. They manage to block her wolfen side thus in a way kept from shifting to warrior and wolf form. She still had her wolfen sense and she still feels like road-kill! Jade winced as she felt a throbbing pain hit her. Jade took a look around her surroundings. A fairly dark room but she can use her Oartrhyr (Wolf Vision). A red glow was above her head, and a silver door, which was silver, didn't do crap and snap for her. Jade quickly went over the door her feet barely making a sound as she looked around carefully the door opened by itself. Opening up into a hall and full of the creature scent and mixed in with alune scent and human scent. Jade was on full alert and of course she wasn't back home.

Jade quickly went out the door and the large halls, the place looked Aztec-like. Glowing reddish orange and a fog on the ground covering up her feet. Jade quietly explored until she bumped into a woman. Which they both collapsed and staggered to the fog-filled ground, both looking puzzled until the woman gasped. The woman looked like she was 5'5" feet and her hair was mixed in with brown and black from the look of her eyes they reflected of a wolf which were blue, she was wearing the creature's armor which added on her hurting sensation. _An Alune is in here? _Jade was now concerned. Jade just glared at the adult Alune.

"We found experiment number #16, Yucande!" said the women with a small excitement in her voice, but in some language she actually couldn't understand.

The women got up giving Jade a reassuring look then looking at nothing then it appeared again! The creature was the striped one but it didn't have its mask on. Which its face had four mandibles, which protrude from, and surround, a smallish mouth filled with sharp teeth. The creature's eye was a brilliant teal green, which catches her eye immediately. His ebony dreadlocks were still in a ponytail. Jade was still on the ground watching the women and the creature click and clack in some weird speech. Jade was just glaring at them like they were all crazy even though who knows about the creature.Though the face of the creature was a sight for sore eyes.

"Helloooo! Is your mind slightly deformed? Somebody is now talking to you now! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Jade interrupted in a fast Mexican voice. The women looked at her slightly crazy and smiled finally the creature watched Jade carefully like it was examining her. _Who cares right now this woman seems to have all questions I need. _Jade thought carefully to herself.

"Well, Hello, little wolf it's seems you have been picked for experimentation for the newest species called 'Atra'yukae' by Yautja." The women pointed at the 8 feet creature tiger like striped dude who seemed to nod at Jade. _Experimentation, Oh yeah. Be experimented on by a 'yah-jah' thing. Better not fuss. _Jade snarled quietly at her thought and paid complete attention, she was p.oed but she can vent later.Jade raised an eyebrow at the yautja and looked back at the women. Jade slowly got up standing completely straight she noticed other movement but she stayed concentrated on Tiger Yautja here and the Black and brown women haired person. The women continued on.

" But, first what is your name. My name is Ivy Moonflower, Once a BarkCoat." Ivy Moonflower said to jade.

Jade smiled. Looking a little devilish.

"Let me guess you are a Alune and you are a Atara'yokai. Also, for some weird reason and from the looks of it you are the first of this species. Tell me more. O' great Elder.. My name is Jade Alura FaintCall, great mistress." sarcastically added Jade. Ivy snorted at her remark and retold her name to Yucande._ Smart remarks for a youngling and so calm well atleast for the snarl. _Ivy was getting impressed.

"Continue the conversation, Ivy." Yucande barked in Yautjin tongue. Ivy nodded and spoke in English once more.

" Well, Ivy. With your smart remarks you seem to be ready for your first change as an Atra'yukae" Ivy stated. Jade was completely wide-eyed at her statement.

"WHAT!"

Jade was practically leaking with horror on her face. _Another first change! This is going to hurt like hell. Do they know that most Alunes are mostly wild/untamable/uncontrollable beast that is ruled by the wolves of themselves that thirst for blood when this happen! _Jade thoughts were racing through her head. Now, that was the explanation for that new power is waiting to take over her. Jade collected herself returning to her sly face. Ivy watched in amusement while Yucande seemed to watch the whole conversation.

"What is the Tiger Yautja name? Also, one more question, what will happen after the first change?" Jade asked with concern for herself and for the sake of the yautja. Which she finally got hold of its name pronunciation. Ivy smiled. _So many questions, so eager to learn, I'm surprised! _Ivy couldn't help to feel her lips curve into a wicked smirk. Ivy stopped herself there.

"The tiger yautja name is You-can-day for pronunciation. Yucande if you say it right. For your second question, that you seemed concerned with. It depends. Most say that they feel bigger and stronger. Some get a fashion makeover. While others look like Yucande here. But warrior form. WHOO! Much bigger then a regular Alune and have the same facial makeovers they were added through first change. But new added abilities are mostly language to speak like Yucande, ability to breathe the air they breathe and still breathe the humans' air; many can see the spectrum of the yautja. You would probably have your elemental ability that were passed on to you." Ivy answered. Jade nodded. _Good, I will have my kind's firepower. YES! _Jade quietly mused.

"Is they're others like me?" Jade was almost finished with her killer questions. She felt like she was asking a little too many questions. Actually, she wanted to have a pack to share her pain with.

"Three more Atra'yukae. You get to meet them later in training session and your new quarter. Yucande here is going to be your caretaker because he injected you with the DNA of his kind. I'm just filling in until you are done with your Atrokae meaning First Change to hybrid of our kind." Ivy felt like she was finally getting a break.

"Ya, Thanks for the wonderful answer. You know, when somebody gotta split, they gotta split. So, gotta split." Jade told them quickly and sprinted down the hall. Leaving Ivy and Yucande a little bewildered. Jade finally stopped at a new darker and seemingly abandoned hall. Jade was sweating bullets not from running but from the change.

**A/N: Likey? Yes? Please review!**


	5. Crazy Alune Part 2

**4 ½ Chapter add-on: Crazy Alune Part 2**

**(( -deep, dark voice- You thought I WAS DEAD! Foolish mortals! I great DrappaWolf who made Balmn( Vahl Shir Berserker), creator of the Werewolf Hybrids and great Droideka among the CIS would leave so easily! You have been fooled! Prepare for the darkness that awaits you in 'tis chapter -Normal voice- Have fun! '))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avp. I own the character the three races (Alune-Pred Hybrid, Alune, and the unknown race that Jade is. That shall be discovered in the sequel or maybe at the end. Who knows). I will let Jade hunt you down allowing her to devour you if you steal my ideas. Once again, have fun.**

"YOU WHAT!" A tall striped yautja with rusty blue-tinged but black dreadlocks also with a red cape (Sorry in a Hurry) yelled.

Ivy and Yucande hanged their head in shame. Ivy wanted to cut in some slack, for the sake of her hide and fur. She wanted to keep living.

" UH, Kata'yu. If you mind If I speak. The 'wolf slipped under our noses before we tried to get her. But…" Ivy was cut off by Kata'yu who mandible flared.

"Find her now! We don't want her going on a rampage like your accident! Now, go!" Kata'yu snarled at Ivy then giving a death glare at Yucande. Kata'yu turned and walked off towards the main bridge of the yautja vessel.

After a few moment of silence Ivy looked at Yucande with a concerned look.

"You know.. Your father can be pissy at times. That why you have a fiery attitude.." Ivy snickered as a black and brown wolf on two legs with yautja armor replaced her, standing about 8'9" feet looking at Yucande, blue eyes looking at him with clear enough amusement.

"If you are done now wolf lady, let's find her." Yucande said. Ivy nodded and began to lead the way to Jade, Yucande closely behind.

0-0

_Note to self. Change is fast for a Hybrid! Also extremely painful! _Jade thought to herself. Jade was trying to keep herself sane, while she rested her back against the wall for some support. She felt herself being pulled by gravity to the ground, literally! Jade moaned painfully, as she fell on four legs. Her hair felt pasted against her next. Her skin felt like it was bubbling as shiny black fur sprouted across her body almost as shell like. Small white dots painted across her black shiny fur like some alternate universe that she was it master or god. Her ears were slowly becoming more anubis-like. _What the hell! This usually doesn't appear in my forms.. Something freaky is going on, here. It's not the yautja! _Jade winced when she felt two spiral horns makes it way through her forehead.

The horns were going straight, curving then straight tipped off with a sharp point ready to spear those who oppose her heart through. Jade felt her organs move to match this form shape, and her bones reshape and form. Her spine slowly is becoming identical to a wolf. Her snout is long like Anubis. Her teeth were poisonous only her two of her long two sharp front teeth were black but very healthy. Her hands and feet become draconian-like marble black paws. Her ebony claws razor sharp seemingly not to able to be destroyed. Her shoulder blades had small buds on it that blended in with her fur slowly but painfully formed what appeared to be dragonish wing.

Jade's tail finally made it way through almost like a powerful, whip-like tail that was midnight black. Her eyes were glowered a bloodlust red, snake like iris in appearance. Shadowed around her eyes from light.

Her plated belly was plated with smooth marble black surface, small white ragged lines. Around her left eye were two large scales surrounding it. Her size was of a predalien on four legs, with athlete form long legs and all but still had strength to take down a full-grown yautja warrior. Snarling, she was thirsting for blood and she can smell prey… Everywhere but where to start. There was something near a familiar scent that she can remember but she just couldn't. Jade howled in pain and also the completion of the change.

_Hunt, Kill, and Feed. _ Her mind told her. _I can't resist, watch the havoc.._ Somehow she hoped that someone would stop her, before it was too late. Jade slowly began to head to a close scent she can just feel the taste of warm blood in her mouth. Her whip-like tail making a swift _swack _sound it was more like a blur if seen.

0-0

"She is close, Yucande.." Ivy said to her friend.

Yucande nodded his eyes looking carefully at the heat signature in the next hall. Yucande looked to Ivy as she walked towards the direction of the Jade's Heat Signature. That seemed blackish but few colors appear in the black aura.

0-0

The demon-like wolf dog watched a yautja in plain view. Keen eyes never leaving her prey. Tail swaying in the wind. Ears perked up high. The yautja unblooded looked around carefully, he sensed something in the shadows. The hybrid jumped at him catching his arm with her deadly teeth, blood dribbling down into her mouth. _The poison was passed on now it would die, soon_. Said a voice of pure darkness. The yautja hissed in rage grabbing her by the throat, a deep growl utter from her throat and throwing her across the room. She landed carefully on her front legs. Her ears twitching carefully. The yautja mandibles flared as it slowly came to her, suddenly collapsing.

_That hurts like hell what a tight grip._ Jade mused. She can still talk in her head but she has no control of her body. The yautja roar turned into a roar of pain. Then, a familiar scent went through her nostrils, make that two of them. That didn't stop her she walked slowly in a powerful and intimidating stance (Think Elektra). She was walking like great Anubis. She was the reaper, ready to welcome the yautja back to the underworld/abyss.

She heard a deep snarl from behind her turning around quickly she saw Ivy in her warrior form, Yucande watched emotionlessly, but still ready to strike at any moment. If she had facial emotions it would be a sinister smirk. Yucande seemed to have some Wolverine wristblades but mostly two. Ready to attack. Who was the real threat, here? Perhaps both but Alunes tasted quite nasty. Yes, the creature or so-called yautja was the true prey. Jade ignored Ivy her blood colored eyes staring dagger at her prey. The two standing were talking fast in yautjin tongue. Moving towards Yucande slowly giving him a solid chance to run.

" Damn! She won't take me as her target. This blooded needs medical attention. You think you can take her on, and re-capture her?" Ivy snarled deeply at Yucande.

" Yes! I could, just get him to infirmary." Yucande said while backing up.

Ivy nodded grabbing the blooded with less difficulty. Running towards the infirmary, leaving Yucande and Jade to themselves.

Jade growled her wing backslapping Yucande across the room. It was fast for anybody to retaliate. Yucande got back up immediately. _Fast! This should be entertaining, even though I'm going to hate what I'm going to do. Yucande _thought_ to himself. _Jade growled and charged at him horn in ready to ram the creature. Yucande manage to grab her by the horns. Backing her so he had enough space to kick her away and doing a quick kick to the face. Making Jade yelped. Backing up a little. Getting back to her senses. She used her trusted weapon, her whip-like tail wrapped around his neck. Bringing him closer to her, squeezing tightly her grip seemed unbreakable. Yucande was trying to break her grip of DOOM. Yet, her grip loosens a bit giving his chance to think up retaliation. _Don't do it! _Her human side struggled to control the body. But the other force refused to. _Foolish girl, your efforts are useless. This creature will die either way! _ Jade stood in silence her grip releasing Yucande. _I have control over this body! _ Her human side took it by force, but other force of her mind struggled to regain control. While Yucande was looking at her like she was some crazy mofo, he was trying to catch his breath. " That was well unusual. But, I won't take the chance!" Yucande said while he got out heavy tranquilizer staff. But it was enough to take her down for maybe a day. Like a javelin he got a direct on her front right arm.

The original Jade regained control but felt heavy. _Tranquilized, damn. Even though I preferred he did. _Her eyes returned back to an amber red color small black jagged eyes in her iris. Once again she finally collapsed this was her true form, returning to her human form. The one you saw once was just an armor to hide her true appearance.

Yucande looked at her as she transformed back. Grabbing her like a baby he began to bring her to her new quarters

* * *

Review Replies: 

ultimadragoon3000: Hehe, Thanks. But yes.. Werewolf/Yautja/Alien Hybrid. Jade is something else. But yeah. I will bring your character to life. I plan to have only two of the muilti-hybrids( Hey! A word for those suckers! HAHA!). Thank you for your reveiw

StormSeer88: Thank you for you reveiw my little friend. About the ASAP thing. I being very neglectent of this fanfic. I will pay more attention!

yautjapet1313: Thankies for your reveiw. I love your story by the way. Hehe.


End file.
